In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers; such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible, and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is known to use polymeric or plastics wrapping films to group and contain as a unit an otherwise unconnected plurality of articles, such as cans or bottles of beverage, or tins or cans of food. Typically, the wrapping films are shrunk by the application of heat about the articles to group them together as a unit that a consumer can grasp for ease of purchase and transportation home. Such packages, whilst economical to produce, can be difficult to carry. Ideally the package should be lifted with both hands and supported at the bottom of the package. This may be uncomfortable for the consumer. Indeed, to make carrying the package easier, some consumers puncture the wrapping film to create a hole through which they can partially insert their hand for ease of gripping the package. However, the elastic nature of the polymeric wrapping film, along with the considerable weight of the articles, can result in significant tearing of the wrapping film. If significant enough tearing occurs the entire package may fail, causing articles to spill out. This is undesirable. Furthermore, printing high-quality advertising and marketing graphics on such products is not possible. Though the wrapping film can be printed, once it is unevenly shrunk and stretched about the articles, the graphics are usually distorted. The quality and content of printing on packages can make a significant difference to the value of a product and can heavily influence a consumer's decision whether or not to purchase the product.
It is desirable therefore to provide a package that benefits from the easy and economical grouping and containment provided by the wrapping film, that is easier and more comfortable to carry, and which has a higher quality appearance.